Once Upon a Dream
by Lisahoops10
Summary: Back from semi-retirement, this is a one-shot of what I dream could have happened during the finale of Season Five.


Another writer and I, as well as many other Hearties, have spent a great deal of time lamenting the ending of Season 5. While we will miss Dan dearly, we do wish him the best. I would be lying if I said I wasn't heartbroken and a bit disgruntled that we've been essentially lied to for the last 18 months when we've asked if he was leaving. I am sad that they would be so cruel as to lead us to dream about their future marriage, children, etc, all while knowing this was the way they planned to end their marriage/life together. I am unsure if I will continue to watch next season but was challenged to write my dream for how the finale might have ended instead. The person who challenged me released her version this morning, and it was **fantastic**! Now, here is mine.

(And before you ask, this sadness may have spurred me to finish my other stories so that we can all escape to our imaginary happy place again, even if just for a little while.)

* * *

 _Once Upon A Dream_

Elizabeth roused, the soaking pillow beneath her head bringing her into consciousness. She gently wiped her hands across her cheeks, dabbing at the tears that had drenched her pillow. Her breathing was still unsteady and she had hiccups from the force of the weeping.

She shook her head and rose from the bed. _That was the most horrific dream I have ever had. They just keep getting worse!_ Her hands were still shaking as she lifted cool water to her skin from the wash basin. She straightened her clothing and freshened up her hair, still wet with tears around her face.

The sun was beginning its descent over the trees, so she knew she must have drifted off after she left Abigail's Café. She had helped Abigail create a new birthday cake for Carson, after the first one met its demise at the hands of Cody and Robert. The last thing she remembered was feeling tired and walking home for a quick rest before the party.

Elizabeth was locking her door when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hello Elizabeth! Are you heading to the saloon for Carson's party?"

Elizabeth looked up to see Rosemary's vibrant smile shining at her. Elizabeth mustered a tiny smile in return. "I am. We can walk together if you'd like."

Rosie's smile quickly faded. "What's wrong Elizabeth? Is everything okay?"

Elizabeth swallowed forcefully and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I'm not myself. I've just woken from the most awful nightmare. I guess I fell asleep after I left Abigail's this afternoon. I've just been feeling so tired lately and my dreams are so vivid. They feel so real!"

"I'm so sorry, Elizabeth," Rosie placed her hand on Elizabeth's arm. "But I know exactly how you feel. The other night I dreamt that Lee fell off of a horse and injured his back. He couldn't even walk! And just a week ago, I dreamt that he built me a beautiful theatre," she gestured with her hands to reveal the majesty of the illusion. "But then no one came to any of my shows!" Rosie adopted one of her serious faces. "Honestly, I'm not sure which one would be worse!" she giggled.

At Rosie's joke, Elizabeth managed a small chuckle of laughter. "I've had dreams like that a lot lately. They seem _so real_ , but this one disturbed me so much that I was actually weeping in my sleep. That's what woke me. My pillow was soaked with tears."

"Oh Elizabeth," Rosie crooned. "These men just mean so much to us. I guess that's why we dream about them all of the time." She paused. "And worry about them so much."

The two continued their journey to the tavern, conversing about the school children and how glad Rosemary was for Elizabeth to be back in the classroom. Teaching was certainly Elizabeth's passion and her true gift, but it definitely was _not_ a gift Rosemary possessed.

The sun continued to fade into the distance and the town was quiet. Abigail joined the two ladies on their walk as they passed her café. She was carrying the beautiful cake that she was contributing to the party, as well as the _interesting_ one that Robert and Cody had crafted.

"Would you mind carrying this for me, Elizabeth?" Abigail handed the boys' cake to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth laughed. "As long as you tell people that _I_ didn't make this cake, I'd be happy to carry it for you! I'm still trying to dispel that reputation."

The three ladies laughed in unison. "They did try so hard. It was very amusing to listen to them try to figure out how to 'fold sugar'. If only I could get Cody to try so hard at folding his laundry!"

The saloon was energetic and full of life when the three ladies arrived. The children had been helping Faith decorate with colorful streamers and banners. Still, Elizabeth could not shake the sadness she felt over the dream. Her emotions were like a roller coaster lately. Carson had not arrived at his own party yet, as he was still assisting Laura with her foal. Elizabeth found a chair over by the window and sat down in it pensively, deciding to simply watch the excitement unfold.

Abigail flitted about the room, helping wherever she was needed. Seasoned as she was, she could see the glimmer in Faith's eyes as she waited for the town's doctor… there was a story developing there. But she could also see the sadness in Elizabeth's eyes that she was trying her best to hide. She made her way over to her friend. There was a story here as well.

"Elizabeth, would you mind coming outside with me for a moment?"

Elizabeth looked up from her perch to see Abigail's outstretched hand. She took it, and the two ladies exited the saloon silently. All it took was one look of concern for Elizabeth to break, and she was soon pouring out her heart to Abigail.

"But this dream was so vivid Abigail. You were there too! I dropped to my knees in anguish. The Mountie told me that Jack died saving two men in a landslide. I saw the men digging his grave… I heard the townspeople speak such kind words about him, but all I could feel was anger! We've only been married for a month Abigail! I felt so cheated of the life that we dreamed of! The women and my students were trying to comfort me, but I was so distraught. My heart has never felt so broken. I was actually sobbing when I woke up Abigail," Elizabeth lamented.

Abigail wrapped her arms around her dear friend. "I have had dreams like that, and sadly I have also experienced the reality. But we are here now, and it was just a dream Elizabeth. Jack is okay. He is alive, and he is going to be beside you for as long as the Lord allows. And we are all praying for that to be a very, very long time." Abigail stepped back and looked Elizabeth up and down. Then she met her eyes with a seriousness that Elizabeth hadn't seen before.

"What? I know you think I'm silly. I don't know why I keep having these crazy dreams. They just keep getting crazier and crazier!" Elizabeth lifted her hands in frustration.

Abigail shook her head and a slow smile spread across her lips. "No… I don't think you're silly. I think you're pregnant."

Elizabeth's gasp could have been heard in the next town over. "What?!" She took a deep breath. "Pregnant? Why would you think that?"

"Well, you see, when two people get married…" Abigail smirked.

Elizabeth blushed a crimson red. "No, no. I get that part." She took a few deep breaths to calm herself from the sheer embarrassment. "Why would you think I am pregnant?"

"When I got pregnant with Peter, I was feeling very emotional all of the time. I didn't see it, but Noah did right away. Then the dreams started. I had all sorts of wild dreams—dreams where we were traveling in America, dreams where we were flying through the sky in some sort of flying car!" she laughed heartily. "Yes, they were definitely wacky! The town doctor told me that it's very common for a woman's body to undergo changes right away and one of them is for us to have intense dreams."

"Hmm, I didn't know that. You really think I could be pregnant so soon? I have been very tired lately."

"Elizabeth, I know that you are a very educated woman. If you look at the calendar, you will probably see that I am right. Are you _late_?" She looked at Elizabeth knowingly.

Elizabeth looked towards the sky in thought. Suddenly her eyes became very round in shock. "I am."

Joy washed over both women, ecstatic that Elizabeth was soon to become a mother. They hugged and cried and hugged some more.

The party really began minutes later when Carson arrived and was very taken aback by Faith's generous gesture. It had been years since he'd really celebrated his birthday. The beaming smile on Faith's face lit him up inside. She was excited about his birthday perhaps more than even he was. It was very sweet. As he watched her serving cake to the children, he saw her in a new light. A light that didn't just reveal her fantastic nursing skills, but also the loving, beautiful soul that lies underneath her nurse's apron. The truth was that she made him feel happy when he hadn't felt truly happy since his wife died.

"Carson?"

Elizabeth's voice broke him from his reverie. "Yes, Elizabeth?"

"Might I be able to come see you before I need to report to school tomorrow morning?"

Carson looked at her inquisitively. "Are you okay, Elizabeth? We could go outside for a moment if you need."

Elizabeth admired his dedication to his job but didn't want to intrude on his birthday party. "No, I'm definitely okay. I just have a few questions to ask and might need a quick examination."

The smile on Elizabeth's face revealed nearly all of her teeth, so Carson had a good idea what she was referring to. He nodded, bearing a grin of his own. "The answer is yes."

She questioned him. "Yes, you'll see me?"

Carson wrapped his arms around Elizabeth and leaned close to her ear. "Yes, I'll see you. And yes, I believe you are pregnant," he whispered. He squeezed her tighter for a moment and released her.

"You have just made me the happiest woman at this party," she exclaimed, and then looked over to find Faith. "Except maybe your nurse." With a jubilant wink, she walked away.

Elizabeth wished everyone well and decided to return home. She crossed the street and headed for the row houses.

* * *

The horse's footsteps. Clip clop. Clip clop. The town was quiet and dark as the Mountie crested the hill onto the horizon. His first glimpse of the valley he loved. It had only been a few weeks since he'd left, but oh how he missed it.

And her. He missed her the most.

Every night he dreamed of her. His dreams had grown more alive as the days passed on. He dreamt of them taking walks, traveling, and growing older in the home he would build. And he dreamt of babies. He dreamt of her smile beaming as she held the small bundle. Him holding them both in his arms as they slept. What fantastic dreams to have.

The news he had to bare would hurt her a little bit, but it wouldn't stop them from reaching for their dreams. They would still be together, even if many times they would have to be apart. She would understand, wouldn't she? He'd be lying to himself if he said he wasn't fearful or sad. But he loved her, and she loved him. They would make it work.

The horse was tired and so was he. But he wanted, no _needed,_ to see her before he had to leave again, so they pressed onward. A small light in the distance captured his attention.

His smile grew as he recognized the silhouette. He would know that silhouette anywhere. He had enjoyed it from afar for many years before getting to enjoy it up close like he had in the last month. Her beauty burned deep within him. Her kindness, intelligence and joy spread through his body and brought a happiness that could not be measured.

She was carrying a lantern. It illuminated her path towards the sound of the rider. As she lifted it, she saw the red and began to run.

She knew that silhouette. That was the profile of her brave Mountie. The one that she admired from afar from the moment she stepped her dainty boot into the dust of this town. The one that she admired as she walked down the aisle of the church he built and became his forever.

The light bounced up and down erratically. His heels urged Sargent to one last trot. He practically jumped off the horse and she jumped into his arms. Their lips connected until they were both breathless and lightheaded. His hands found her tiny waist and her long hair as he pulled her closer. He was home.

"I have something to tell you," they both spoke in unison as they walked hand-in-hand back to their row house.

A little part of Jack broke inside at her excitement. Her news was definitely better than his. He'd let her go first.

His silence told her it was her turn. He was nervous, but she was about to make him very happy. They sat down on the couch and she took his left hand. She placed it inside her own and then stretched it to her stomach. Their eyes met.

"Jack. I think I'm pregnant. I think you're going to be a Daddy soon."

Jack was stunned, but even that couldn't shove his joy aside. He bounded onto his knees in front of her and kissed the senses out of her before laying his cheek on her belly. "Really? There's a baby in here? _My_ baby is in here already?!"

Elizabeth laughed as tears streamed down her cheeks. Happy tears this time as she ran her fingers through his soft hair. "Of course, it's your baby, silly! You're going to be a Daddy, Jack! Or, at least Abigail and Carson believe you are!"

Jubilee filled their hearts. But he knew he still had to unveil his truth. He climbed back up to the couch and took her hands. "I still have to tell you something."

His somber tone made her nervous. "What is it Jack? Just tell me. Whatever it is, we can get through it. I'm yours."

His heavy sigh rushed out. "I'm being sent to the Northern Territories again. The fighting has resumed. It appears they've regrouped and come back stronger. I don't know how long I'll be gone, but I promise I will do everything I can to come back often. It is too dangerous for you to come with me, especially now." He returned his hand to her stomach. "You two are my _whole world_. Please know that I don't want to go, that I'd love nothing more than to spend these next several months rubbing your feet and watching you grow. You're so beautiful, Elizabeth. I love you more than life itself."

His kiss came fast and urgent. She accepted and returned it with fervor. As she led him into their room, her voice came softly. "Trust my feelings, Jack. Trust your own. We have to be vulnerable and honest with each other. We _will_ get through this. We'll write each other often and I'll have the whole town of Hope Valley to help me. Do I want you to go back into the Northern Territories? No. Absolutely, I don't. But I love you and I will always support you. I will pray for your safety and trust you to be careful. For now, I just want you to love me."

* * *

For the next four days, Jack did just that in the best way he knew how.

He accompanied Elizabeth to her appointment with Dr. Shepherd the next morning, where Carson confirmed Abigail's suspicions. He visited Lee and made plans for men to begin building a home for Elizabeth and his baby. He also sent a telegram to Mountie Headquarters to notify them of their new addition and to request additional time off, as futile as he knew the request to be.

Everyone celebrated Jack's short return and agreed to surround Elizabeth with love when he had to leave again. They were a family and that's what family does.

Hope Valley lived up to its name. It filled them with hope that Jack would return, sporadically but with certainty that he would. God would keep him safe, just as He would keep Elizabeth and their baby boy under His wing.


End file.
